<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A godly encounter by WhiteDiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446147">A godly encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana'>WhiteDiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel), Love &amp; Legends (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, lovestruck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Legends MC take a trip to NYC, where they meet Medusa and Agent MC.  I wrote this since we didn't get it officially.  I don't own these characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Klien/MC, Medusa/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A godly encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’m addicted to Lovestruck, and just finished Helena’s story.  For some reason, we never got a crossover with Helena and Cyprin, or Legends and Astoria at all, so I am fixing that.  Astoria MC will be named Astoria, and married to Medusa, and Legends MC will be named Yuusha, cleaner than going Astoria MC and Legends MC constantly.<br/>So, the premise is that Helena graduated from college but has not opened her own construction and architecture firm yet, and Yuusha leaves her shop to her employees for a few days while the married couple travels.  The 2 decide to go to New York City, where they come across Medusa’s bookstore and Astoria.  After they save the twins from a falling shelf, Astoria takes them to H.E.R.A. HQ, where they learn about the gods, and they inform Cyprin of the Legends world and Helena’s past.<br/>I don’t own the characters in this story, they belong to Voltage Entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright sunny day in Chicago, as Yuusha Fairfield woke up with her wife, Helena beside her, as always.  Slipping out of bed she headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast.  As she started cracking eggs, her thoughts wandered to the man they had met while they had been driving to LA the 2nd time.  He was powerful that much was clear, but who, and what was he?  Her thoughts were interrupted when Helena walked in.  “You’re thinking hard, love.”</p><p>“Morning love, I’m just thinking about that man we met.”</p><p>“Well it has been a while since we have had a vacation, I don’t have any jobs lined up, and your shop is doing well.  Let us take a trip to New York and see if we can find him.”<br/>
So that is what they did, Yuusha left her café in the care of her manager, and the next day the couple were on their way to New York.</p><p>Four days later the couple had entered New York City when Helena noticed a bookstore.  Deciding to stop the couple got out and went inside.  Behind the register was a stunning redhead with a gold wedding band perched on her left hand.  At her side was a brunette with a matching band, playing in the corner was a pair of twins, obviously their children.<br/>
While Helena went to the science section, Yussha looked in the romance section.  After finding the books they wanted, they headed back to the register.  After paying they were about to leave when Helena heard a creak.  Looking around, she saw a shelf that was above the twins had come loose and was about to fall on top of them.  Thinking quickly, she released a pulse of magic, causing the shelf and books to stop in mid-air.  The noise had attracted the cashier’s attention, and she quickly pulled the children out of the way.  Once they were out of harm’s way, Helena allowed the shelf and books to fall to the floor.</p><p>After making sure the kids were ok, the brunette turned to Helena, “Thank you for saving our daughters.  My name is Astoria and this is Medusa, my wife, and this is her bookstore.  What is your name?”</p><p>“I am Helena Klein-Fairfield, and this is my wife, Yussha.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you both, but I must ask, how did you do that?”</p><p>“I have command of magic.”</p><p>Yussha’s eyebrow raised when she heard Astoria mutter, “I’m going to have to inform Cyprin about this.”</p><p>“As it so happens, we actually came to New York to meet Cyprin.”  As proof she handed Astoria the card that Cyprin had given her when they had met them.</p><p>“Well as it so happens, Cyprin is my boss.  I’ll take you to see him.”</p><p>True to her word, the couple were soon standing in front of a building that had to be H.E.R.A. headquarters.  After an elevator ride, the couple were seated in Cyprin’s office along with Astoria.  After sipping the tea that had been provided by May, one of Astoria’s coworkers, Helena began, “I was born Helena Klein on the 27th day of the Frozen Lakes.”  I believe you call it January.  I was also born with magic, casting my first spell when I was 7, this however caused my entire village to fear me, including my parents.  Eventually I left and came upon a woman who became known as the Witch Queen.  She was the first person to accept me, and order me to prove my loyalty to her, by destroying my home village.  Some time later, she found a demon who she ordered to mentor me in magic, after he taught me all he knew, she ordered me to kill him, then destroy the entire demon race.  I have killed many on her orders, in hopes of gaining her affection, I never received it.  All the time she abused and manipulated me.  Eventually she was defeated in battle and disappeared.  Some time later, Yussha appeared in my world.  She looks exactly like the Witch Queen, but possesses a heart that the Witch Queen lacked.  She was the first person who looked upon me with kindness and compassion.  The Witch Queen eventually came back, and I did not think I just acted, I grabbed Yussha and ran.  This made me a traitor, which would have resulted in my death if we had been caught.  We eventually found ourselves working with the ruler of the domain where we were.  I pledged myself to his service and after working with the other domains and going through many trials we managed to end the Witch Queen’s evil reign for good.  We could have made a home in a remote village, or perhaps Reiner would have allowed us to stay in his castle. But I wanted a new life, where my name does not have weight, so after we were married by Reiner, we moved to Chicago, where we have lived happily ever since.”</p><p>Yussha pulled Helena into a hug as she finished, and Astoria got up and slipped out the door, she returned a moment later with a card in her hand.  “We have qualified consolers here at H.E.R.A.  Should you decide to seek aid.”</p><p>“I am seeking therapy already, but I shall keep it in mind.  I confess myself curious, you didn’t use magic when we meet you, what are you?”</p><p>Astoria then spoke, “Cyprin’s mother is Aphrodite, they are a demigod.”</p><p>Yussha’s eyes widened, “So the Greek gods actually exist.  And your wife is?”</p><p>“Yes, she is that Medusa.  Although she’s different from the stories.”</p><p>At Helena’s questioning look, Yussha explained, “You heard of the country of Greece while you were in collage, right?”  At Helena’s nod, she continued, “Well in Earth’s past the country was lots of small cities that ruled themselves, we call them city-states.  They worshipped several gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Poseidon, among others.  There are also monsters and beasts.  They are apparently more real than we are led to believe.”</p><p>Astoria nodded, “We keep out of the public eye, some things are best left unknown by the general public.”</p><p>“The beasts and monsters could cause much damage should someone try to control them.”</p><p>“Exactly, I must ask, will you keep this a secret?”</p><p>“Of course, this information will not be shared with anyone.”</p><p>Cyprin spoke next, “I will need you both to sign these agreements that state you will not discuss with anyone what we talked about here.”  Yushha and Helena signed without complaint.  “Excellent, that is all I need from you, please enjoy your time in New York City and if you require anything, please don’t hesitate to let us know.”</p><p>Astoria nodded, before handing Helena another card, “Here is my phone number, if you believe there is something going on that is god related, please let me know.”  Helena and Yusssha nodded before thanking the card and left H.E.R.A. with Astoria accompanying them.</p><p>After spending a few more days in New York City, the couple returned to Chicago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>